In social competition male dogs usually are dominant over females, and within an all-female group some individuals are consistently dominant over others. We will study competition between normal males, normal females, castrated males and females that have been masculinized by prenatal exposure to male hormone when their mothers were injected with testosterone during pregnancy. We have already shown that these females exhibit male mating behavior and urinate like males. We now intend to determine whether their general aggressive and social dominance are more masculine than feminine. A completely separate series of experiments will deal with the animal equivalent of nocturnal emission ("wet dreams") in adolescent boys. Spontaneous emission of semen is common in male mammals of several species. We will study male rats to discover what stimuli evoke this response, what hormones control its occurrence and how it is related to potency and heterosexual copulation.